Cold and Dark
by starsinjars
Summary: Fulfilling the prompts in written form to Blackice Week 2013 on tumblr basically. Mini-drabbles.
1. Day One

A/N: So hey since I'm too much of a coward to post this on tumblr not to mention some irl people follow me and I'm not confident in my art especially for this fandom but hey I wanted to do this and brush up on my writing since I haven't done it in a while and this sentence totally makes sense.

(I planned to update DorS but it's iffy so… I'm working on it.)

Just some short drabbles or whatever in order to get back into writing. And because I suck as my dates now I did Days One-Four on Day Five. Don't judge me.

Feel free to leave a review if you liked anything. I need to see if I'm still able to write. Thank you!

* * *

Sunday/Day One: Favorite Scene/Why I Ship Them (Ugh, this is the worst one.)

((Interpreting Scenes))

[Just one of my] Favorite Scene[s]:

When they confront Pitch at the lake as the sun is starting to rise, it's completely over at that point. The Guardians know they've won, it's been proven when Jamie just ran right through him. Still, Pitch has put them through a lot, and they deserve their moment of gloating.

But while they're having the snowball fight, they were already celebrating their victory. Sandy coming back was a moment of celebration, and Pitch was dreaming of butterflies.

Still when he woke up, they were already playing. Everyone was already having fun. They dismissed Pitch, because the battle's already been won.

Pitch realizes that too, when he sees them all playing in the snow. 'Having fun in his presence'. They've dismissed him, written him off, as if he isn't a threat anymore. Because he isn't.

And Jack notices this.

Jack's expression is that of… Well, he empathizes with him. He looks a bit hurt at how angry Pitch is, probably because he understand what he's going through right now. He's been through that hurt, of being ignored and unnoticed, and he can probably see himself in Pitch.

Jack sees that Pitch is awake, sees that anger at not being ignored, and hears his rage as well as watches him run to Jamie, presumedly to attack him.

Only for the child to run right through him.

It's only at this point that the other Guardians pay attention to Pitch, because he was approaching Jamie.

Everyone is shocked when Jamie just runs right through him, but Jack is the one most devastated.

It's at this point Pitch knows he definitely lost, and he flees only to bump into them at the pond.

And you all know what happens after that.

As to why I ship them… I'm not even going to say. I'll end up melting into a puddle of emotion and feels before being able to actually type anything.


	2. Day Two

Monday/Day Two: Lover's Spat

((Attempt to write a battle))

* * *

Jack steades his staff, taking great care in taking aim. One wrong move and he'd do more damage than what was already done.

"Don't even think about it, Frost!" Pitch exclaims, squeezing Jamie tightly. "One misstep and little Jamie gets it." With wide eyes, the boy gasps for air and tries to free himself with renewed vigor, only to fail and fail limp.

Jack doesn't lower his stance, but does lower his feet on the rooftop. "Let him go, Pitch!" he yells, looking at the corner of his eyes to tell the Guardians to get back.

"Poor choice of words, Jack." Pitch lets Jamie go and the child free falls in the air towards the harsh ground with not enough snow to cushion the fall. With the Guardians distracted, Pitch twirls his hand for some sand to gather before flinging them at Jack, sharp as darts. Jack makes his move as the rest of Guardians jump in to save Jamie, Bunny staying behind to provide Jack with back up.

"I got this!" Jack yells and gestures for the Guardian of Hope to help the others, just before flinging himself in the air to dodge the darts and throws a burst of his ice magic at Pitch.

Pitch blocks the blow with shadows, that redirects Jack's magic to his companions, encasing them in ice just as Jamie was caught and lowered to the ground gently.

Jack looks at them, eyes wide with horror at what he had done. "No!" He bites his lip, trying to figure out how to free them, as Pitch grabs hold of his wrist and pulls Jack with him into the air, high into the clouds and out of sight from the Guardians and the Moon himself.

As Pitch lets him go, Jack steadies himself with the help of the wind. Hidden in the clouds, Jack lets out a pout. "What do you - "

Pitch pulls him into a harsh kiss, sucking the breath out of the frost spirit. He can taste the fresh mint of his breath while Jack tastes black coffee. He lets him go as Jack closes his eyes, letting out a puff of air when Pitch finally lets him breathe an unnecessary breath.

Jack blinks in a stupor before frowning. "You know, you didn't need to get Jamie involved."

Pitch looks away and Jack could spot a hint of a blush as he replies, "You didn't need to let him kiss you."

Jack rolls his eyes. "It was on the cheek!"

He could hear Pitch mutter, "It was still a kiss," before the man leaves, leaving a bewildered Jack behind to free his friends from the ice on his own.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yeah, this probably could have been done better.


	3. Day Three

Tuesday/Day Three: Role-Reversal, or just dark!Jack

A/N: ofc the prompt I love is the hardest. Imma do both because I love dark!Jack. And again I could probably do this better but ehh.

* * *

_Role Reversal:_

Kozmotis sits at the edge of the iceberg, holding the locket in his hand with its golden chain dangling. He places his fingers on the golden snap, fingers trembling, before he just drops his hands and lets it fall into his lap.

He sighs, looking out into the ocean, contemplating on whether or not to drop the locket into the sea, but he knows he couldn't do it. Not after all the trouble's he gotten into for it.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Kozmotis looks up from his lap but doesn't face the voice. He bites his lip, but knows that if he doesn't say anything it'll only get worse. "Leave. You've done enough trouble as is."

The Shadow leans on his scythe and adds nonchalantly, "I didn't realize they would be so cruel about it, and for that I apologize." A pause before footsteps. "But I also have to point out that I did try to warn you."

Kozmotis stands and walks past Jack, deliberately making sure to avoid any contact with the source of the Guardians' problems. He wants to leave, and yet he thinks the least he could do is stay. He's not sure. He closes his eyes and balls up his hands into a fist with the locket in his hand as the teen approaches him.

He freezes in place as Jack lay his head on his shoulder, and Kozmotis could hear the scythe being used as a kind of height booster. "I did have your best interests at mind," the teen purred, reaching for the chain.

"I don't need this!" Kozmotis pushes Jack aside and storms past, looking at the locket in his hands, tempted to just take a peek at what could possibly be inside that could help him.

Jack doesn't even skip a beat. "They never trusted you. But I trust you. I've been through the same you know. Never seen, never heard. Not believed in. We would work so well together."

Kozmotis turns to see Jack holding out his hand, eyes and smile sincere.

"After all, what goes better than cold and dark?"

* * *

_Dark!Jack (No relation to the Role-Reversal)_

It's during moments like these, when there's nothing to distract him, that Jack hates the most.

Because it's during those moments that he can hear them.

He can hear the voices, the whispers, and the lack of control he has over his own body has him screaming on the insides but unable to do so on the outside is louder than ever.

Because at least when he's distracted, he could _pretend_ that this is his choice, that this is really what he wants to do.

But again, that's what the shadows want him to think.

It's during this time that General Kozmotis Pitchiner should try to reason with him, because it's during these times that Jack is himself, Jackson Overland Frost, the person he used to be before the shadows made him choose between himself or his sister as a vessel. It's during this time that Jack so desperately wishes he wasn't alone. Alone with the countless Fearlings that continue to consume him - body and soul - even when there's nothing left to give.

And then he has something to do, something to be used for, and then he forgets. Forgets what he is, what he has sacrificed for, and the little sanity he has left is locked in his head, only to come back out when the Shadows want to torture him so.


	4. Day Four

Wednesday/Day Four: Dress Up!

A/N: I freaking hate drawing Pitch, but I love drawing Jack.

Basically the cosplay chapter in written form? Description and lack there of.

I don't know who's reading this, if anyone is, but if you can tell me what Jack and Pitch are cosplaying, I'll do something for you.

* * *

Pitch straightens his collar and tie as he watches Jack walk in with a buttoned light blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans.

Pitch growls as Jack approaches the counter and the man gives him a milkshake. He takes a long sip as the man in a sharp black suit adorned with silver trim with dark violet tie exasperates, "Why can't it be the time I tell you to suit up, you never do?"

Still sipping his milkshake, Jack looks down at his shirt. With a pop, he unbuttons the top button and leans against the counter, smirking. "I'm in a buttoned shirt," he declares, as if it solves everything.

Pitch sighs. "Could you just suit up next time?"

Jack is given another milkshake. "Maybe."

* * *

As the sun continues to rise and lets its rays fall into the bedroom, Jack watches as Pitch pulls up hazelnut brown stockings before fitting on his dark brown polished shoes, using his hands to straighten out the ribbon around his neck.

After doing so, Jack pouts, crossing his legs before placing his hands on the bed and leans back. "You know I could dress myself."

Pitch snickers as he fixes his gloves. "If I'm going to play the role of your butler, I'm committed to it."

"I don't like you touching my feet."

"Well, if you call off this stupid wager, then I'll stop."

* * *

Jack majestically turns, making sure that his rainbow cape is flowing in the air. Ignoring the strange feeling of wearing golden sandals, he adjusts the golden leaf headpiece so that it sits comfortably on his ear and makes sure that his hip tattoo is visible as Pitch reaches out for the grapes that holds the cape.

He slaps the hand away, but not without losing a grape as a casualty. He frowns and glares. "Hey! I need those!"

Pitch pops it in his mouth, savoring the taste. "I like my fruit cold, thank you, Jack."

Jack continues to frown as he looks at Pitch from up to down. "Hey, you're not forgetting anything, are you?"

Pitch looks at the aqua green wrap around his waist, and looks back to make sure the hint of green can be seen on his back. He turns back to Jack. "No? I'm not missing anything, am I?"

Jack isn't anywhere in sight, but Pitch could feel something being placed in his hair.

Jack suddenly appears in front of him and shows him his reflection in a mirror.

"You forgot the crown!"

* * *

Jack wails, kicking his feet away and pulling them close.

Pitch sighed. "Jack, you need these - "

He shook his head. "No! Those are huge! You already know how much I hate shoes! Your outfit's so easy!"

"Not at all! I'm wearing the same pumpkin shorts, jumpsuit, and over-jacket. It's the same thing save I'm completely black. But I refuse to wear that chain."

"You can't even see anything!"

"Jack, please."

He grabbed the shoes. "Fine," he muttered, "But only because they won't let me touch the ground."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ack, enough of this. Last one those outfits are freaking hard to describe man.


	5. Day Five

Day Five: Romance/Sexy Times

A/N: I seriously lost my ability to write goddamn it.

* * *

Jack blushes at his reflection in the mirror, reaching out to run his fingers in his hair before his hand is smacked away.

"Don't! You'll mess up the pearls!"

"R-right…Sorry…" He turns back to the mirror and looks down before letting out a sigh. He mutters, "Can't believe I have to be the one to wear the dress," as he dusts away the snowflakes that flake of him as he continues to tremble. "H-heh, who knew I made snowflakes when I'm nervous?"

"It's time."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief as he walks past the shadows and out into the hallway. "Finally, this mental stress was starting to get to me."

o-o-o-o-o

In this room of black, Jack is the only one dressed in white. He radiates faintly in the room as he slowly makes his way to Pitch, dressed in an elaborate robe that spoke of his power and status as the Nightmare King.

Jack quickly makes his way to him and take his hand with his own gloved one, just before Pitch brushes the embroidered veil from his betrothed's face.

He whispers, "You make kiss the bride," before pulling the frost sprite into a sweet kiss that spoke of so much more than what it appeared to be.

Their ceremony is a quiet one - after all, it's only for them - but it was a moment in which silence spoke volumes. They didn't need to say anything, and they were both fine with that.

Because it was something mere words wouldn't be able to describe anyway.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ack. No smut today. But I'll get there. One day.


	6. Day Six

Friday/Day 6: Alternate Universe

A/N: Somewhat Fairytale I guess. Derp. I drew this out first and thought of things.

* * *

Feeling a particular, familiar chill creep up his spine and to his right hand, Jack brushes his hair behind his ear and walks outside to the balcony. It was a cool night with a light, gentle breeze on a clear, making it a wondrous starry night with a moonless sky.

He sighs, leaning on the marble railing above the mirror lake, before placing his elbow on the flat surface. He places his hand on his cheek, still looking up, and doesn't look back when he hears the door behind him being closed and feels another in his presence. He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

At first, Jack wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do - or to be more precise, if he would ever end up enjoying it.

After all, no one ever enjoys being forced into a marriage. Especially when the marriage has you only being used as a bargaining chip to appease the person that you've been taught your whole life to be the enemy of your kingdom.

He isn't even of Royal Blood, for Moon's sake!

But he was chosen, as proven by the birthmark on his hand, and that only further piqued the Nightmare King's interest.

Interest that Jack would later be grateful for.

He looks down at his hand as the crescent mark begins to softly glow. A long, slender arm is placed on his shoulder, and only now does Jack turn to face and smile at his companion, ice blue eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky.

"Ready?" he whispers, conjuring a jar to place on the rail.

The Nightmare King, his betrothed, holds up a long butterfly net before giving a nod. "Just tell me when."

Jack continues to smile as he looks down at his glowing hand, it slowly being decorated with a light fern pattern that was cold to touch.

He closes his eyes as he feels exceptionally cold, and he could barely feel Pitch flinch as he exclaims, "Now!"

The stars start to twinkle even brighter before they begin to descend from the sky, and Pitch holds out the butterfly net, reaching out to catch the ones that fall towards them.

As a few fall in the net, Jack pries open the jar, holding it out towards Pitch as he places the fallen stars in the jar, before holding out the net to collect some more.

After the jar is nearly full, the countless stars in the sky twinkle once more before they stop falling, and Pitch tries to catch the last of them.

Jack starts to hum as he cradles the jar filled with stars, and Pitch says as he drops the last of them inside, "I do wonder what exactly you need with these wishes."

Jack smiles as he twists the lid closed, and lets out a laugh. "Nothing that has already been granted." He holds out the jar to Pitch, grinning.

"What about you? Is there anything you would like to wish for?"

Pitch lets out a sincere smile of his own, to one of the few recipients who would ever be able see it. He bends down to capture Jack into a soft, gentle kiss.

Parting lips, he finally answers, "Nothing that has already been granted."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: This went surprisingly well.


	7. Day Seven

Day Seven/Saturday: Free for all!

(So it's GoldenFrost 'cause I can)

A/N: Depression is a terrible, terrible thing. Anyway, this is based on Final Fantasy X with Jack playing Yuna and Pitch/Kozmotis playing Tidus and such.

-0-0-0-0-

Kozmotis steps off the boat after his Summoner, eyes wide at the mass destruction that lay in front of him. The little village of Burgress was practically gone. The few remains of habitation were of charred wood frames of the houses scattered everywhere, and the few people who managed to survive since they weren't home at the time weeped over the loss of their homes, friends, and families. Kozmotis could feel their sorrow from the dock as he heard the whispers of a Hymn of Prayer for guidance. There were no bodies to bury - those have been snatched or converted - but there were probably a few Fae wandering about, hiding from the Fearlings that wished to take them away and turn them into Fearlings themselves.

The timing of their arrival could not have been at a more suitable time.

Jack turns back to his Guardian places his hands over Kozmotis's trembling ones. "Are you sure you can do this?" he asks calmly, smiling softly at him.

Kozmotis snorts. "You have little faith in me, Jack. Still, I remain unconvinced. How could you claim to say this is for the greater good?"

Jack frowned, squeezing the large pale hands with his smaller, more delicate ones. "I never said such a thing," he says, shutting his eyes. "Though I abide by the Tsar Lunar's teachings, that by no means mean I believe them."

Kozmotis opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of what exactly to say. Jack Frost had always been called arrogant, but his blasphemous tones were never questioned, since he was one of if not the most blessed Summoner of the Moon.

The sound of footsteps approaching makes Jack drop Kozmotis's hands. He gracefully turns to face one of the survivors, his jewelry chiming with the movement.

"Lord Summoner, we could not be more grateful for your arrival," a young man says, breathless from running.

As their greeter catches his breath, Kozmotis could hear Jack sigh in sorrow. The man gives the two a hasty bow, not meeting their eye level. Jack sighs while Kozmotis clears his throat. The man raises from his bow, but still doesn't meet the Summoner's gaze.

Jack is fixated on the man's shoulder, so Kozmotis replies, "We are so sorry for your loss." He turns to Jack, to see if he wants to add more, but spots the familiar dreamy look in his eyes. Kozmotis sighs at his Summoner, who ignores him, as he takes a good look at one of the remaining villagers. He would gauge his age to be late teens to early twenties, probably not much older than Jack himself. He was probably sent by one of the elders. Looking at the small group that gathered by the shore, he seemed to be the youngest one to survive.

The man looks to the Guardian. "Thank you, that means a lot." He hesitates, turns to peek behind his shoulder before facing Kozmotis once more. "We would like to request for a Sending, if possible. We don't know when the next Summoner may arrive, and we're sorry to ask you to stay until night but -"

"You're very brave, Jamie," Jack interrupts, placing his hand on the man's right shoulder. Jamie jolts, but Jack keeps his hand there for a few moments longer before pulling back, staring at it. He smiles at his hand, holding it out as a perch. Jamie keeps his gaze on the Summoner's hand, and Kozmotis can taste the villager's fear and distress.

So he could probably see them.

Kozmotis watches Jack raise his hand to his lips and kisses the air. "She's absolutely wonderful," he says, flicking his wrist. His silver bracelets jingle with the motion and icy blue eyes go back to Jamie's shoulder. As Jamie looks back to his shoulder, Jack looks to him, smiling softly as Jamie starts to cry.

As Jack reaches out to wipe away a tear, Kozmotis adds, "And she won't ever be forgotten."

At Kozmotis's words, Jack retracts his hand before coming in contact with Jamie's skin. Before Jamie could reply, Jack takes Kozmotis's hand and pulls him forward behind him. Jack begins to chant under his breath, and unsheathes his staff from his sleeve.

Kozmotis nods as Jack starts the ritual. The Guardian follows Jack as their fingers intertwine with another and they are in a dance, side by side, gliding across the dock. They pass by the people lamenting on the shore, and Kozmotis gives Jack a twirl before letting him go to the water.

Jack continues to twirl as his feet touch the water, its surface growing a delicate frost as he steps forward. With each additional step, the water ices over in a pattern of fern-like frost, and the Summoner spins his staff, raising the crescent moon high in the air. The sound of bells fill the air as Jack twirls, and Kozmotis could see the flickers of rainbow butterflies that come into sight.

A few people gasp as Fearlings reach out to try and grab the butterflies making their way to the dancer on the water, but they are protected by a frosty bubble that freezes the shadows away. Kozmotis clasps his necklace, hiding away its glow in the darkness in his hand. A fluttering butterfly from the corner of his eye with a gasp from behind had him turning to watch Jamie reach out, tears flowing, but powerless to keep the Fae on his shoulder.

A number of butterflies have gathered around the Summoner, and Jack gives each of them a little touch - lingering a moment longer on Jamie's - as the ice around his feet begins to swirl. He takes a breath and closes his eyes before stabbing the base of his staff into the ice, causing it to shatter.

As the ice gives way underneath him, Jack plunges into the water. The butterflies wait, approaching and circling the opening in the ice. The villagers watch breathlessly, unable to look away, and Kozmotis wonders if they have ever seen a Sending before. None of the others compare to Jack's. Beautiful, delicate, and yet tragic, Jack had laughed when he compared it to that of a swan song. But the ability to allow others to see the Fae in their true form, there was a reason Jack Frost was known to be the greatest Summoner since Nightlight.

Petals of frost begin to form at the edge of the ice, and Jack rises from the water. His feet gently touch the ice while the crystalizing water swirls around him and the butterflies. As Jack does intricate work with his fingers, a butterfly takes a rest on his index finger. The water continues to rise higher and higher until it bursts, making it snow.

Kozmotis holds onto his necklace tightly. Snowflakes descend from the sky, people reaching out to touch them. It phases right through them, shivering as it did so. As they land on the butterflies, they burst into stars, twinkling before fading away. The last one to fade is the one on Jack's hand, but it eventually turns to stardust.

The moon is starting to rise as Jack makes his way back to shore, ice melting behind him. Ignoring the villagers who have started praying to the Moon, Kozmotis holds out his hand for Jack to take, and the Summoner does so gladly.

Jack sighs tiredly, muttering under his breath. Performing a Sending is an extending and exhausting ritual, and only Jack would be able to do it without the moon over head. Jack brings his arms to his Guardian's neck, and Kozmotis spots the opportunity to plant a chaste kiss on the Summoner's lips. Moonbeams reach out to touch them, causing for Kozmotis to reach for Jack's legs and pull him up bridal style before they can reach them. Jack sighs as he rests his head on Kozmotis's chest, and the Guardian carries his Summoner back to their boat to head to their next destination.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Horrible ending but this was starting to get lengthy.

And thus finally concludes this Blackice week dedicated fic/collection of drabbles I guess. Drabbles are fun though! I may continue to just do those.

I may decide to expand on some stuff I have here, if enough interest is invested, but in the mean time thank you for reading!


End file.
